Demons and Angels
by hananahQbanna
Summary: Death. It is a simple word many fear. For me, it is the only thing I hope for. I am demon. Demons don't have horns or tales. We live in rivalry with angels who don't have halos. When monsters start to disappear, life will get hard, but death will still be harder.


My name is Diana Graphord, but people call me Dian. I am demon. No we don't have horns, and angels don't have halos.The only reason of my existence is to: 1- annoy angels, 2- make nightmares for kids, and 3- cause chaos everywhere. My life is amazing. Demons and angels stop growing at the age of 21, and for the rest of their life, they become immortal. I'm only 18.

We call humans marcals. We only call them marcals because it sounds cool. In their world we wonder about like them, act like them, but in The Room, we go all out magic. Their are 'rooms' hidden in marcals world that only demons and angels can see. It's also the one place demons and angels can't kill each other, or harm each other. All of the angels either talk or play board games, while demons arm wrestle in mid air, or we play fire bouncer, where you try to bounce one ball of fire on every angels head without burning them or getting caught.

I stand in front of The Room waiting for a clearing of marcals. If you go while a huge crowd comes, a person might see you go threw a brick wall, which is actually a door in my eyes. The Room I go to is behind a tattoo parlor, so usually people don't come back here, but bikers pass by every now and then.

"May I come in with you?" A voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around to see an angel boy, around my age, staring directly into my eyes. He had dark brown hair that hung over his eyes, and pale skin. His nose was too long for his face, but it matched up perfectly with his tiny pale lips.

"Ya' hold the door for ya'self or not at all, kapeesh?" I snapped back.

He starred at me with a stupid smile spread across his face. I wanted to smack him, but I'm not allowed to or I might not be able to come to this Room anymore if I got caught. Instead I glared at him with my brown eyes. He still smiled. Finally I rolled my eyes and quickly walked into The Room. It had a table full of food near the entrance. As I walked in on my right were demons, and on my left angels. No one usually ever mixes demons and angels, or it won't turn out pretty. All of the angels had bright, white, feathered wings that fluttered above my head. Demons have dark, black, feathered wings that hang low. When ever a demon or an angel walks threw a magical entryway their full magic comes to life, which includes their wings.

I walked over to grab a plate of potatoe chips from the food table, as my wings dragged along the floor, angels wings never drag on the floor. I scanned the table for cookies, when the same angel boy from outside came up behind me, and ser the last cookie on my plate. Everyone starred.

"Um... what ya' think ya' doin'?" I asked shoving the cookie onto the table. It crumble at the my strength, but probably still good to eat.

The boy tilted his head at me, "I was trying to be nice to you. If you do not want the cookie, please may you hand it back to me?"

I smiled, said, "sure," and crumbled the last of the cookie onto his head. The crumbs fell to his hair, while the chocolate chips fell to the floor. Still, everyone was starting. Usually angles and demons don't interact with each other, but that boy just would not leave me alone.

I curtsied, and with a evil smile said, "Hope to do it again some time!"

The boy nodded, "Me too. My name is Daniel Jasophoc, you are in my biology class at school... that was only if you do not remember me." His face turned bright red, finally giving it color. He looked like a tomato, which I said out loud right before turning on my heel and heading towards the demons. All their questions piled on top of me. I didn't listen to them, instead my eyes stayed put on the Daniel. He was talking to an angel, who kept catching glimpses of me from his talk with Daniel. Either he was in trouble or talking about something else that took twenty minutes to say. Finally the pale boy, Daniel, turned around to look at me, then walked out of The Room. I set my plate on the nearest demons head, and walked out the door to catch up with Daniel.

My wings disappeared as I followed Daniel into the mall. My dark hair bounced on my shoulders as I ran after him. Finally I reached him, and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Why'd ya' give me the cookie?" O demanded.

"I am an angel, I am supposed to be nice to all," he answered so plainly.

"Angels are never nice to demons, now tell me why?!"

"Well I can tell you are the annoying type. You must have fun wandering the streets at night terrorising dreams I specifically put in their heads."

"Ya' didn't answer my question!?"

"I... I... I... I like you Diana."

I gasped, and ran out of the mall. Angel and demon love is forbidden. The last time love happened between demons and angels, war broke out, killing half of each side. It was a draw. We were both loosing to many demons or angels. By the end the couple was killed, and a law was set staying, 'Love is forbidden between demons and angels. If at all seen to be in love, will be executed immediately.'

Good thing I don't like Daniel. Then again, a little action wouldn't kill anybody. Maybe just for one day I could fake love Daniel. It would be fun, taunting everyone. Sounds evil. I'll do it tomorrow.


End file.
